New School, New Relationships
by RyuuForce
Summary: Ludwig gets chosen to represent Germany at an English boarding school for an understanding culture event. He takes Gilbert with him who comes across Matthew in a minor accident which leads to a growing relationship. PruCan. Gilberts POV. T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

New School, New Relationships.

**A/N: **My first fanfic. I had the idea a while back and wrote it when I was ill and off from school. It has not been read by a beta so excuse any minor mistakes. I hope it doesn't suck to bad. It contains male x male relationships so if thats not your thing then do not read. And I know the summary sucked.

P.S I have used And at the start of some sentences which I have been told is fine to do but if you disagree do say!

I hate plane trips! Lame, tedious and just plain un-awesome. Trying to make me go through security and saying I looked like a high risk passenger. Does it look like I'm going to pull a bomb out of my shoe? No. And I'm sure they tried to feed me blended shit on a plate!

I didn't even want to go to England in the first place. Its all Ludwig's fault; just because he was chosen to represent Germany for this understanding culture thing. Deciding to drag me along with him I am now going to be at a boarding for a year, representing Prussia. Great.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Looking up at the old building I could make out green ivy snaking up all walls. There seemed to be many orange bricks crumbling and missing from its original form. It looked to me like the whole thing could collapse right in front of my eyes; just like my dreams of having fun here. At least the grounds it sat on looked promising, maybe I could sneak out at night and take a walk.

"Come on Gil were going to be late if I have to wait for you to finish staring this place down." warned Luddy irritated.

"Fine, fine lets get this over with then." I muttered and walked up the winding path to quite possibly, my death. Right then the whole building seemed to look down on me.

Deciding to make an entrance I pulled open the wooden carved door with force, walked in with swagger and yelled "HI!". Only to see no one was there. How embarrassing. Maybe West didn't notice.

"Gilbert, Who are you talking to?" he questioned seriously. Opps.

"Err, certainty not you!"

"Right."

Blushing slightly I sat down in what seemed like a small reception. Wait, my awesome self does not blush!

Looking around the small room it finally hit home; realising I have to live in this damp filled, germ infested and enormous hell hole. Oh well my awesome will liven things up. And after much thought I was almost immediately ushered into a huge assembly room which was right next door. As I casually walked in hundreds of kids stared hopefully at me. Almost all of them doing a double take upon seeing me. Everyone of them seated upon rows and rows of blue plastic chairs.

Following Ludwig to the back I finally sat down. Noticing, all the students were wearing a neat black and white uniform, I sighed. Really? Its just like Hogwarts. Hopefully there wont be magic.

Glancing to my side I saw my dear brother (acknowledge the sarcasm) sitting attentively, blue eyes to the font. Following his lead I fixed my blood red eyes in the same direction.

At that moment I saw a quite young man, in his late 20s maybe, walk to the front. The Loud footfalls of his black shoes echoed on the wooden floor. He was wearing an almost military style green suit which matched his eyes. But what made me laugh was his huge black eye brows going against his light blonde hair. Sniggering, I caught a few glares from other students especially one from a blonde with blue eyes and glasses. Like me he was wearing non school uniform. A representative?

Shrugging I forced myself to look forward again to the brow man who was now speaking.

" I am Mr. Kirkland, your Headmaster and this will be a great year as I am proud to share it with students from all over the world" He said unenthusiastically, his huge eyebrows knitting together. "Places like Italy, Germany and Japan. America, Russia, China and France!"

I completely shut off when he started going on about rules and expectations. Fiddling with my short platinum hair, staring at my muddy trainers and playing with fibres on my red scarf. Until.

"Listen, ja." Receiving a poke in the ribs from Ludwig. Glaring back I once again gave my attention to Teacups. Yes, I nicknamed him Teacups.

"Now, I want you to go off to your assigned dorms and meet your room mates. Representatives will be sharing with each other and uniforms in your sizes shall be by your beds. Representatives will also be required to wear a badge with your nations flag on it. That will be found with your uniform as well."

Damn! Badges? I was hoping I could blend in with the other students. Well at least they will be able to acknowledge my awesome quicker. Wait, did he say uniforms in your sizes? What the fuck? I didn't give the school my size. Teacups better not be some creeper.

"Right if that is all I'm going back to my study" announced Teacups and swiftly headed back out of the hall, slamming the door shut behind him. Once he left loud whispering broke out in the hall.

"What the hell is wrong with him, he's not normally this vague."

"Maybe he's gone to talk with his imaginary friends again!"

"I think we should just go to our dorms"

Joining in "WHERE THE FUCK ARE THE DORMS ANYWAYS?" I shouted and stood up. At this the whole room turned silent, once again all eyes on me. Some random kid gasped.

And everyone on my row (which turned out to be representatives) including Ludwig moved back slightly.

"Kesesese, sorry to be rude but we obviously don't know where we are going." motioning to my row. "Some of us might not even speak English." I added obnoxiously.

"Gil.." Ludwig warned, pulling at my black shirt purposely.

"Ooh its quite alright but less of the language please Mr…?" squeaked a high pitched voice from behind. Turning around I saw an elderly lady with grey hair pulled tightly in a bun perched on her head. My eyes widened as she seemed to appear out of no where.

"Err, yeah. Its Beilschmidt. The awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt." I said proudly getting over my shock.

The almost crippled lady looked me up and down once, stopping at my face and sneering.

"Right, Mr. Beilschmidt." She said quietly, lips almost completely pursed "I'm Mrs. James and your Deputy Headmistress."

Mrs? She's married? By who, someone who is blind?

"Kesesese."

"Problem?"

"No, Do continue."

"Anyway, I'm sorry about Mr. Kirkland; he seems to be a bit busy at the moment. So I will be _properly _showing you to your dorms."

"Should I go and check on Mr. Kirkland, as the hero always helps?" The same blonde who glared at me interrupted.

"No thank you and no more interruptions. First I will read out your names in groups. The other names of your group will be your roommates. I will be reading out representative groups first." She explained sourly and pulled out a clipboard for her leather bag. Pushing glasses up her nose she began to read, her face almost pressed up against the paper.

"America; Alfred F. Jones, China; Yao Wang, Russia; Ivan Braginski. Go to room 9 please. It is up the staircase to the left of this hall and down the corridor to your right. Go immediately."

3 people of around 15 years, including the self proclaimed hero, stood forward, and started to introduce each other.

"Hi. The name is Ivan, lets be friends" said a tall boy wearing a scarf with a Russian accent. He said it friendly enough but he seemed to give off some sort of scary aura. Not like I was frightened though.

"Mm, I'm Yao." Nodded an Asian boy, long brown hair tied up in what seemed to be a Hello Kitty hair band.

"Right Dudes, shall we go?" asked Alfred already half way across the room.

Wow that guy is annoying I decided and listened to the next list.

"Italy; Feliciano Vargas, Japan; Kiku Honda, Greece; Heracles Karpusi and Germany; Ludwig Beilschmidt. Room 10 please, it is next to room 9."

4 more boys stepped forward and stood together including my lovely brother.

"Vee Pasta!" said the brown haired Italian softly looking at Ludwig meaningfully.

"Err yeah, I'm Ludwig." My sibling replied offering his hand to the boy with the strange curl. He took it and shook for longer than necessary.

I noticed the Japanese boy looked confused at this display and hesitantly said.

"Honda, Kiku."

"Mines Heracles." said the Greek shyly looking at Kiku.

"Ok, Time to move." Ludwig interrupted realising they had been standing there for far too long. Giving me a long look in the eyes before following Alfred through the door and up the stairs.

"Next group, then. France; Francis Bonnefoy, Spain; Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Canada; Matthew Williams and err Prussia? Of course Gilbert Beilschmidt. Room. 11."

Laughing I stood forward while pushing my silvery hair out of my pale face, ready to meet my roommates. They shall bathe in my awesomeness!

"I am the sexy Francis Bonnefoy and you must be that hilarious albino Gilbert, correct?" exclaimed the Frenchman with golden blonde hair reaching his jaw. I was almost blinded by his extravagant outfit of blue and red.

"Hahaha, I am yeah. Awesome to meet you!" I replied walking towards him.

"Hehe, My name is Antonio and I'm gladly representing Spain." Cheerfully stated the Spaniard joining the conversation. His green eyes seemed to smile with him.

"Cool, you guys appear awesome, I think were going to get along very well. But, wait where is the fourth member of our dorm. Canada? I asked, sure I wasn't imagining things.

"There is a forth member to our dorm? I only heard our 3 names or maybe I'm just losing it." Said Antonio confused.

"Ahh, I don't know; he could be late."

"I think we should head for our dorm now, I don't want to get lost." reasoned Francis while flicking his hair to the side.

"Right." I agreed and turned on my heel, noting all regular students had left leaving the last few representatives to be grouped.

Walking through the hall and pushing open the door I could hear my roommates footsteps echoing behind me. Pleased by this I took up a faster pace and ran up the large marble staircase, making the fire flicker in their holds on the walls. Threatening to blow out and leave us in darkness.

"Hey, slow down!" called Antonio, trying to keep up.

Turning my head to reply, subconsciously thinking it was a bad idea "Nah, you guys are just gunna have to hurry up!" I grinned finding Francis out of breath clinging to the railing. I was just about to slow down when.

"Ahh, please stop!" an extremely small voice warned.

Facing forward again all I saw was a small figure cowering with a plush white bear covering its face for protection. Naturally intrigued and forgetting to stop, I skidded and fell right on top of him, smashing straight into a marble step.

CRACK!

"Ohh, shit!" I moaned face full of fluff and something digging into my chest. Luckily for me the bear and boy underneath me aided my fall but unlucky for the boy taking the full blow of the hard sharp marble. Gently leaping off him I took in the scene before my eyes.

The boy was lying across two marble steps, limbs in strange directions. Violet eyes half lidded, and glasses smashed in places lying beside his head. I was completely shocked.

"Oh my god! Gilbert you didn't have to leap on him just because you got excited." Francis cried misunderstanding. Finally by my side.

"No its not like that I just ran into him!" I explained quickly, my sarcastic tone completely gone.

"Well, he is pretty cute." Francis continued.

"Why the hell would you be thinking that? The poor kid is almost unconscious!" I exclaimed in disbelief.

"Err, guys he is bleeding into his hair." announced Antonio looking slightly faint.

Looking back to the boy I saw patches of blood seeping into his golden locks.

"We need to get him to nurse or something, now!" I said picking him up, bridal style." And pick up that damn bear!" nodding to Francis.

"Why do I have carry it? Can we swap? I want to carry him!" moaned the Frenchman.

"No! its my fault so I will carry him and anyways I'm sure he will thank you for not forgetting it." I said through gritted teeth.

"Yay!" Francis shouted, obviously not reading my tone. He then picked up the bear and said "I bet it smells like him!"

"What the hell, man? You don't even know him."

"Guys could you keep it down because I'm already feeling sick because of the blood and your making it worse." Antonio interrupted, sitting down on a cold step.

"Boys what on earth is going on?" shrieked a voice coming from someone running up the stairs. The young male in my arms pushing his head closer to my chest; obviously not liking the sound. I really hoped it didn't look as strange as it felt to the now furious Mrs. James.

I saw her eyes widen when she got closer taking in the scene. Me with a now heavily bleeding boy in my arms, Antonio extremely pale and sitting on the floor and Francis clutching a bear to his face and looking oddly lustful. What a great start to the year I thought ready to explain. "Well, you see….err."

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed it! It would be great if you took the time to review and I will be uploading the next chapter as soon as possible. ^_^ Im open to criticism and would like to hear any of your ideas to make it better. Soo who is this mysterious boy in Giberts arms? Why is Mr. Kirkland busy? You will have to find out in the next chapter. Though i will give you a hint: FAMILY ISSUES.

Best wishes,

RyuuForce


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: Yay next chapter guys! Sorry I took a while. Enjoy! oh and...**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Hetalia or any of its characters. I only own Mrs. James.**

Now sitting in a small doctor room a few flights of stairs away form the accident. I scanned the room, looking at nothing in particular. All the walls were painted flat white and it smelled strongly of disinfectant, just like every hospital I had been to. I'm sure there must be some sort of linen spray on the market just to make it smell like that. Disenfecto, the smell of all good hospitals at the sale price of 9. 99. Laughing I thought back to Mrs James's face when I had said I had walked into him by accident.

"How careless of you! Well I will talk to you later after we take him to the nurse. Francis, Antonio go to your dorm. Gilbert when we get there I want you to stay with him until he is better as you were the one to cause this mess. Make sure to apologise to him as well."

Turning back to the boy.

"I'm sorry" I apologised feebly for the 100th time in the hour.

looking down at the boy I had almost killed, I noticed the bleeding from his head had stopped. He was sitting down on a chair in front of a detailed picture of the human body, annotated with arrows and diagrams. Those kind of posters annoyed me. I already know where my arm is and I'm sure a doctor does too. We are not all stupid.

"Ahh don't worry, this kind of thing always happens to me. Its like I'm invisible, always getting walked into and forgotten." He said quietly looking around at the small room we were now located in. Grimacing at the loaded needles lying on a desk away from us. I saw he still seemed a little pale. "Oh and I'm Matthew Williams by the way." Bending down Matthew reached for the bear from the also white floor.

As he bent down I saw he was wearing underwear with little red maple leaves on. Without thinking I blurted "So you're the Canadian representative!."

"Err, how do you know that?" Matthew questioned confused.

"Well I uh….um, oh yeah you're the other in my dorm. I must have remembered your name after Mrs. James said Canada. She is such a old bag." I hurried trying to cover up the fact I kind of looked at his ass without really thinking.

"Right." He said quietly playing with the fur on the bear "I hope she isn't to mean."

"I wouldn't worry about that, oh and I just remembered I didn't see you in the assembly. Were you late or something?" I asked curiously

"I think I got mistaken for the American representative in the school car park by the Cuban one. He started yelling at me saying he was going to kill me for saying bad things about his country so I decided to run around the school and into the field. I don't think he followed me but I waited in a bush for 45 minutes or so before coming in here and getting completely lost." He explained slowly pausing several times to think. Suddenly I had the urge to go find that Cuban. Why? I do not know yet.

"Wow, I guess you look a bit like Alfred but I wouldn't be so unobservant to think you were that idiot." I said smugly and added "cause I'm awesome like that."

"Anyway I'm feeling alright now, do you want to go to the dorm now?" Matthew said pushing his spare glasses up his nose. "The nurse said I could leave when I felt better."

"Yeah, sure."

O0O0O0O0O0O0O

"Room 12, ah this is it, oh and when we go in ignore Francis if he tries to do something funny, ok?" I warned Matthew while reaching out to turn the little knob. Just before turning it I had an idea. "Oi Matt I had an idea, we should totally try and scare who ever comes out, I hope its Antonio!" The Canadian just nodded.

"Ok pass me your hoodie."

"Why?"

"Just do it"

"Tch, ok." Pulling it off he passed it to me.

"Ok stand over there and watch." I said pointing to the end of the corridor. I then swiftly pulled the hoodie over my head and loudly knocked on the door, moving to the side I waited for someone to come out.

"Who is it?" ok it was defiantly Antonio.

"Go, check" came Francis's voice.

Click came the unlocking of the door. Swish.

"BOO!" I shouted loudly waving my arms around like a ghost.

"AHHHHH!" screamed Antonio.

"Kesesese, OW!" I moaned as I felt something connect with my stomach. Did he just punch me? I guess he's one of those stay and fight guys, kind of unexpected. Blindly swaying I pulled the hoodie from my head. "Dude!"

"Gilbert! I'm so sorry; I thought you were a demon or something."

"Well I don't..." I started.

"Dammit Braginski you spilt my juice box." Whined a voice a couple of doors down.

"Who was that?" asked Matthew coming out of a shadow next to the door where the voice had come from.

"Oh, Its probably Alfred moaning at one of his room mates again. They have been at it all afternoon." explained Antonio laughing.

"Well they better shut up." I complained loudly leaning slightly towards the other door.

"Hey, dude no fair." Cried what seemed to be Alfred's voice "I'm coming out."

"Oh god no!" I muttered and pushed both Matthew and Antonio into the dorm room.

As I struggled to push them both I took in my new surroundings. The room was pretty big with a couple of windows and a bathroom. The walls were once again white; this better not be a recurring thing. And 2 single beds and a bunk bed were dotted around my new place to relax. It seemed as Antonio and Francis had claimed both singles, lame! I wanted a single. Oh well I better just take the better half of the bunk.

"Hey Birdie I'm so taking the top!" I swivelled around to face Matt and called childishly.

"Fine by me but why on earth did you call me "Birdie"?" asked Mathew cocking an eyebrow past his glasses.

"I don't even know! I guess I like birds, I have one at home called Gilbird. Named after my awesome self obviously."

"So, does that mean you like Matthew?" accused Francis looking up from a shady looking magazine. Why does he always take things the wrong way?

"NO! I don't mean it like that." I cried glaring at the boy lounging on a bed. I quickly glanced at Matthew to see his reaction. His face was completely red. "You just made it really awkward." Turning to exclaim my annoyance to Antonio I saw he had both hands clamped together and was turning his thumbs around slowly. Omg was he doing the awkward turtle? People these days, I swear!

"Ahh, I'm going to unpack." Picking up my bags I strode towards the small chestnut draws. I could hear the others cracking up in the background. After a minute or two the others were still laughing until a knock on the door came.

"I will get it." said Birdie almost silently. The door clicked and revealed a boy of around 15, our age. He had black hair and dark eyes. It was Kiku Honda.

"I am very sorry to intrude but Ludwig started complaining about the noise and Feliciano started saying the noise gave him pasta cravings. So I decided to solve the problem logically by coming to you." stated Kiku politely. Bowing slightly.

"So basically you're saying we need to shut up? Well tell my dear brother to stop being so boring" I called playfully from across the room.

"I wouldn't call Ludwig boring; it is interesting to find information about his culture from him. I will tell him though, and am returning to my dorm now. Thank you."

"Lol, what was that about?" asked Antonio grinning after the door shut.

"Haha I don't even know." replied Francis.

"What do you want to do now. I am already bored" I moaned climbing up the ladder on the wooden bunk bed.

"What time is it?" questioned Matthew from below me. Laying on the bottom bunk, twisting his wavy hair around a finger

"Around half 9." said Francis glancing at his wrist.

"Aw what? Its already pretty late." I complained

"Well we were in the nurse room for quite a while." muttered Mathew.

Just as I was about to say something about it not being that long a sharp knock sounded on the other side of the door. Then a curt voice came with it.

"Its Mrs. James. I expect lights out and you boys in bed in exactly half an hour. Don't make a lot of noise in the night and I want you up by 7 o'clock as you need to go to breakfast and your first lesson. Your first lesson will be with Mr. Kirkland just to explain a small project. Goodnight."

When I heard a couple of footsteps leaving I looked at Francis and smirked. Deciding to say something

"Night Mrs. Lame." I sniggered

"What did you say?" Exclaimed a raised voice. Turning to see Francis pissing himself I replied "Nothing really, except Light is my favourite name." This made Antonio burst out laughing.

"Right, well behave." Hearing her leave properly this time I turned to a still laughing Antonio.

"Why are you still laughing it wasn't that funny" I questioned confused.

"It was pretty funny" Matthew said trying to look up in a gap of the bunks.

"It's not just that. It's that I watched this anime once and the main character was called Light." grinned the Spaniard.

"You watch anime?" I said raising an eyebrow. The thought of anime never appealed to me.

"I have watched a certain type of anime, if you catch my drift." winked Francis. This made my eyes widen slightly but I just brushed it off. It wasn't that shocking Francis watched porn.

"Erm anyway, I'm going to get ready for bed as we have to get up pretty early" I muttered while trying to skilfully jump off the top bunk and failing.

Walking across the big dorm I picked up a small bag full of a load of toiletries. Pushing the door to the toilet open a whoosh of cold air hit my skin and made it come out in little bumps. Damn it was cold. I bet someone left the window open in here, how annoying. As I walked in I caught my appearance in the little mirror by the sink. Flattening my silver hair and rubbing my red eyes, I took out a small tooth brush and paste. After carefully brushing each tooth I filled up a cap of mouthwash.

I like mouthwash but why the hell does it have to burn sometimes? Maybe it's the alcohol. But I love alcohol, strange. After spitting out the colourful solution I dabbed water on my pale face and changed into a clean pair of boxers and a vest. Who needs proper pyjamas? I don't. Turning back to see myself in the mirror, I was happy I looked extremely awesome.

I then pushed open the door and walked back into the room. It seemed as everyone had also changed. Laughing at what everyone else had on I once again climbed up the ladder of my bed and flopped down. As expected Francis was wearing something fancy, purple silk pyjamas. Antonio just wore a plain t shirt and shorts and Matthew had on pyjamas with long sleeves and maple leaves covering almost all of the material.

Pushing up the pillows higher I then took out my iPod and put on a random song and watched as the others went in and out of the bathroom. It was funny to see Francis trying to flirt with Birdie even though it kind of pissed me off. I bet this was one of times Matthew really did want to disappear. After the last person, Antonio, came out of the bathroom I turned off my iPod and was about to ask if we could do something more interesting when.

"Hey guys do you want to play two truths and a lie as we have nothing to do before we go to sleep?" asked the Spaniard from across the room, grinning and sitting on the bed expectantly.

"What on earth is that?" I said confused.

"Well, you have to think of two things about you which are true and kind of strange and then you have to think of a lie. Then the rest of us have to guess which one is the lie."

"Oh that game, I have played something similar." stated Matthew from beneath me quietly.

"Ah Ok, I will play as I did want to find more out about you guys, especially little Mattie" agreed Francis playfully. I swear I could feel Birdie blushing.

"Alright I'm in." I also agreed.

"Ok everyone has to sit in a circle on the floor and will each take time telling our truths and lie. Who wants to go first?" explained Antonio while going to sit on the floor. Joining him I volunteered Francis who was sat next to Matthew.

"Francis is so going first!"

"I have no problem with that." Said the Frenchman carefully "Well here are my three; I have spat off the Eiffel Tower, I groped a random person on the street and I am a homophobic." He finished proudly. Looking around the circle I saw everyone was deep in thought. This was pretty hard as we all know Francis is pretty gay himself and even though he was a bit of a pervert I doubt he goes around groping people.

"I don't even know which one is the lie!" moaned Antonio slightly irritated "Your good, Francis."

"Hehehe, well..." said Francis smirking

"I think the lie is you're a homophobe." I decided. Matthew nodded but continued.

"But it is hard to believe you do grope people."

"You better believe it!" laughed Francis "Gilbert you were right by the way."

"Moving on, Matthew do you want to go next?" said Antonio hurriedly "We have like 5 minutes."

"Not really but ok. My three are; I have drunk two full bottles of maple syrup in a row, the bear talks." He said while pointing to the plush. Silently laughing to myself I thought well he has made it easy for us, that is obviously a lie. "And my parents forgot and left me at an amusement park." He finished while looking embarrassed and sad at the same time. Slowly pulling at the hem of his sleeve.

"Whoa dude, those are all pretty unlikely but I'm going for the bear thing." Antonio smiled sympathetically.

"Yeah" Francis and I agreed. Feeling a bit sorry for him.

"You guys are right." Matthew laughed gently.

"Right last but not least Gilbert you go." Antonio almost sang,

"Hey Antonio you have to go too." I pointed out stubbornly, nudging him as we were sat next to each other.

"Well, I don't think I have to as I suggested the game and anyways we have like 1 minute before we have to go to bed." He insisted.

"Ah, whatever." Scratching my head and thinking for a few seconds I came up with a good idea. "I got drunk when I was six, I pushed Ludwig down the stairs because he was lame and I have got a detention for drawing a huge cock in every room of my school." Smiling inside I knew all these things were true. Everyone around me looked pretty undecided.

"Wow you bad ass child! Umm I think you getting drunk so young is a lie." said Francis who still looked pretty unsure of his choice.

"I think the one about the cocks is untrue." disagreed Matthew who blushed violently as he repeated cock. What an innocent boy I thought!

"It's the pushing Ludwig for no reason one." Antonio shook his head disagreeing with Matt.

"Ha, you guys are all incorrect; I have accomplished all these things!" I cried smiling.

"Hey, you killed the rules." moaned Antonio.

"Damn I should of known!" realised Francis waving his arms around. Matthew just laughed silently into his hand.

"GO TO FUCKING BED!" shouted a voice from outside. Omg was that Ludwig? Wow he can get pretty angry when he wants to. The sound of his voice made everyone jump out of their skin. I'm sure Birdie pissed a little.

"WEST, SHUT THE HELL UP. WE WERE JUST ABOUT TO!" I yelled meeting the same volume as my brother.

"AHHHH ALIENS!" screamed another voice, distinctively American.

"Fudging hell." sighed Antonio.

"STOP BEING HYSTERICAL, ALFRED!" I cried.

"Maybe we should just go to sleep." suggested Matthew.

"Yeah." the rest of us agreed.

Francis padded over to the small light switch and flicked it. Making the whole room go into almost darkness. A small lamp was turned on at the end of the room. Straining my eyes I got up from the soft carpet and scaled the ladder quickly to then lie on the comfortable bed. I felt the whole bunk move gently as Matthew flopped onto it. Closing my eyes I thought of all the strange events which took place today, trying to fall into a deep sleep. But it seemed my body disagreed with me as I laid in bed unable to drift into dreamland. I swore I was laying there for at least an hour, rolling around trying to get comfortable until finally I decided it might be a good idea to get up. Smoothing down my messed up hair I heard a strange sniffling sound from beneath me. What the hell is that? Deciding to investigate I lightly jumped down from the top bunk and was completely unsure at what to do as I took in the scene.

Matthew was curled up in the middle of the bed. The covers completely over his head were shaking. And a quiet sobbing came from Mattie's hidden mouth. Was he crying? What am I meant to do? Damn.

"Psst, hey Mattie are you okay?" I whispered, gently shaking his shoulder. His whole body went rigid at the touch and moved the cover off his face. I saw through the half darkness his large violet eyes were glistening with tears. Long strands of hair were stuck to his face. Just then I realised what Francis meant about him being cute. And yes he was really cute. When I saw him gape slightly as he saw me I did the last thing I would do in a million years. I took him in my arms and gently hugged him.

**A/N: Dun dun dunnn! Lol, I hope you guys got the small Family Guy reference. In the next chapter there should be fluff. Peoples who have liked my story so far are receiving a virtual hug right now! PLEASE review cos that would be bloody amazing and my life would be complete! And I will be updating again as soon as possible. Blame education if the next chapter is late! **

**Best wishes**

**RyuuForce xxx**


	3. Chapter 3: FULL WITH PART 2 SO ITS NEW!

**A/N: Hello guys, I have finished part 2 of chapter 3. But I decided to delete chapter 3: part one so I can upload chapter 3 as a whole chapter not in parts. So if you think you have read the start before well you have! Please enjoy! **

**Oh and there are two OC; Hannah and Sadie but no one cares about them. They don't even say anything. Any Austria fans? Well he has joined the crew! And look out for mistakes because I always miss them and dont change them even though I read through it.**

As I sat there holding him in a gentle embrace, I could feel his fast heart beat become steady. His arms gripping my back tightly and his face buried in my shoulder. I was so close to him I could make out a faint smell of maple syrup, it was strangely comforting. It seemed as we were sat there in calm and semi darkness for around five minutes before I slowly detached him from my body so we were facing each other, my hands resting on his shoulders. It was a bit of a shame for me as I wanted to stay like that for longer. But I could still see a few tears swimming in his violet eyes and his checks were stained red. His golden hair stuck out slightly.

"Hey, Mattie are Ok?" I whispered soothing trying to rid my voice of any obnoxious tones which usually swarmed my speech. My crimson eyes studied his face carefully. Matthew laughed gently which I thought odd.

"I guess I feel a little better now." He admitted blushing, voice cracked and a few more tears leaked out of his eyes. I must of blushed too as I felt my face heat up. I nodded slightly, my heart beat picking up a little. Its seriously not like me to get flustered about a tiny comment like that. I mentally punched myself.

"Why are you crying anyway?" I pushed a little but didn't try to seem as if I was forcing him to tell me. I hardly know him and I don't want him to be scared of me.

"I must look like a complete wimp, crying for literally nothing." He paused smiling a little. "Its just…ever since I noticed I am almost always completely ignored I have gotten pretty sad but I never want to show it. So I guess coming here must of triggered all my feelings to come out. But I feel better for telling you." Matthew finished. I didn't know what to say to that so I just nodded again. I felt sorry for him and I didn't really expect an answer like that. Maybe just I feel homesick or something. But I did feel happy that he trusted me enough to tell me something like that. Does this mean I didn't mentally scar him when I almost killed him by accident?

"Well at least it wasn't Francis who found you like this or he might of tried to cheer you up in a not so appropriate manor." I laughed trying to lighten the some what awkward silence. Matthew smiled and joined in on my laughing, covering his mouth so he didn't wake the others. "Good thing your not crying anymore because my vest was getting damp." I joked pointing at a small wet patch by my shoulder.

"Sorry about that" Little Mattie said smiling sheepishly.

"Haha, don't worry about it. So are you sure your completely alright now?" I asked somewhat seriously.

"Yeah, I'm fine now."

"Good, do you think we should go back to sleep now because we don't want to be late for breakfast." I suggested as I could feel my stomach growling. Just then I remembered that we must of missed dinner because we were at the nurse. Damn.

"Yes, that would be a good idea." Matthew said quietly.

"Ok good night and don't worry I wont forget you!" I reassured

"What? Because you are awesome like that?" He joked trying to mimic a German accent.

"Cheeky!" I cried, jumping of the warm bed lightly. I really wanted to hug him or something before I left but decided it might not be a great idea . I was about to turn and climb up the ladder which connected our beds when I heard the faint muffled sound of the covers moving. Suddenly I felt arms around me again and smelt maple syrup. I was being hugged from behind, I didn't expect Matthew to be so forward in the area of contact. My pale cheeks blushed brightly and my eyes were wide..

"Thank you, Gilbert." He whispered before letting go and walking back then climbing under the warm covers. The white polar bears head sticking out. I stared at it for a while in surprise then quickly ran up the ladder and laid back on my own bed. Before I finally drifted to sleep I thought of Matthew Williams. I knew I liked and trusted him but I wasn't sure if liked him in that way yet. Its not like I have a problem with being gay. Though I found it strange I could hug him so easily. Well he is cute. Anyway I will find out soon enough if I like him as he is basically living underneath me!

0O0O0O0O0OLOL0O0O0O

"GILBERT WAKE UP!"

"AHH, WHAT THE FUCK?" I screamed as I felt something on top of me yelling my name in my ear. As I forced my eyes open I was blinded by bright light . When my red eyes focused I was shocked to see Francis closely peering at my face.

"Now that I look closer, your pretty cute too." He murmured as I tried to move my arms which were pinned down. Upon hearing this my face grew red and I did an awesomely reckless thing; I kneed him in the stomach and kicked him of the bed.

"You pervert!" Only to realise it was a bunk bed and…

THUMP!

"Oww." Came a quiet and pained voice from the floor. Opps, I quickly pulled off my covers and looked over the edge of the bed. It seemed as Francis had landed on his face and was laying on a heap on the floor. At least the distance wasn't too far, I don't think he is badly hurt.

"I told you it was a bad idea." Laughed Antonio who was now at Francis's side. At this the Frenchman turned his head stiffly to face Antonio; a small drop of blood dripping out of his nose.

"Shut up." He managed .

"Kesese, sorry! Its just I wasn't expecting a bed intruder this morning. Come back another day." I said sarcastically.

"Do you want to go to breakfast then?" asked a quiet voice which belonged to the Canadian who was now coming out of the bathroom. His eyes widened from behind his glasses when he saw Francis laying on the floor. "I'm just not going to ask." He mumbled before running back into to the bathroom and returning with a wad of toilet paper. "Here you go Francis." Kneeling down Matthew gave the replacement tissues to Francis who pressed them to his nose and stood up.

Looking Matthew up and down I remembered that we had to wear this cruddy uniform. But I guess it did look good on Birdie. The black blazer fitting his small frame perfectly. Just as if he read my mind he turned to meet my eyes, his face reddening. We held eye contact for a few seconds awkwardly before he looked down and I turned away. I hope no one noticed the small display. Though Francis eyed us suspiciously.

"What?" I asked him pissed

"Nothing." He smirked

"Well one sec, I will go get changed." I announced almost jumping of the bed and grabbing the uniform out of the glossy wooden draws.

"Don't forget the badge." Said Antonio cheerfully.

"Right." I murmured turning back "Stupid badges…" I muttered under my breath. Looking down to study it better I saw that it was how it should be. White with a black eagle. Yellow in several places. Taking it from the top of the draws.

"I wont be long!" Then I grabbed my vest a pulled it off my body, leaving me completely topless.

"Lol, its not a strip club, Gilbert!" laughed the Spaniard.

"Woo! Keep going!" yelled Francis jokingly.

"Not for you! I might blind you with my five meters. I just that awesome." I replied and glanced at Matthew who was now blushing from head to toe, looking at the wall. Wow he blushes too much!

Laughing, I picked up the uniform from the floor and went to the bathroom to finish getting ready. Leaving Antonio and Francis in hysterics.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O

As I walked into the large assembly room, the same one from yesterday; I smelt a mixture of things hanging in the air. It smelt delicious. Looking around I saw all the blue ergonomically designed chairs pushed to the tall walls, in their previous places was around eight huge tables. The whole room felt cosy and warm. Again, heads turned as I went to source the smell of breakfast, Antonio, Francis and Matthew trailing behind. The bodies of the heads still in mid eating mode; spoons half elevated, hands grasping glasses.

I wonder if this is going to happen every time I enter a room. I'm not that strange and I am certainly not ugly. Though I guess I could use it to my advantage at some point but now all I want is pancakes. Letting my senses take over I spotted another table at the back. It was covered with an assortment of breakfasts from all over the world.

"What do you want to have?" I asked Matthew who was now the only one at my side as Antonio and Francis had left us to sit with a table full of girls. Nice.

"Hmm, I think I'm going to have pancakes with maple syrup of course." He replied almost silently taking a closer look at the table, playing with his own badge on his shirt.

"Wow, that's what I'm going to have, awesome!" I exclaimed and reached out for a plate which will soon be stacked with pancakes.

After a long while of putting on pancake after pancake

on each plate, Matthew found what he was looking for. The maple syrup. Once he finished, at least half the bottle was gone. I hope he can hold his sugar. What would a hyper Birdie be like? I cant even imagine. Turning back round to face the rest of the hall again with our ridiculous breakfast; Matthew and I searched for somewhere decent to sit. It seemed all the tables were almost full with uniformed children chatting extremely loudly about some show called "Britain's got talent".

It don't get programs like that as they say "the best talent in Britain" when there is going to be someone who is better than anyone in the whole competition who did not audition. So really it isn't the best talent in Britain. Getting bored of just standing there and looking like an idiot with an extreme amount of food, I nudged Matthew in the arm and strode across the room wanting him to follow. Spotting a table in the middle I noticed it was almost full of a lot representatives. Bless them not wanting to mingle with the British kids. As I walked over, a head turned and sighed. It was Ludwig, I could tell it was him because of his pushed back hair.

"Gilbert." He muttered when I got close, frowning

"Nice to see you too, Luddy" I replied in a mock innocent voice and pulled a chair away from a table opposite. This made some girl, a proper student moan, stopping in her tracks as she caught my eye.

"Hey Matt do you want this? I can just stand as I am so awesome." I asked the boy who was avoiding everyone eyes on the table.

"Erm, Ok." He said even more quietly than I thought possible and took the chair. He looked at it strangely and sat down as far away from the table he could without looking alone.

"Hey who is that?" Asked the Italian sitting close to Ludwig, pointing to Matthew which made him sink into his chair at being the centre of attention. Everyone else around the table turned to Matthew as well as some other people near by.

"Oh yeah, this is Matthew. The Canadian representative he arrived late and missed the assembly so you didn't see him." I explained placing a hand on his shoulder. I laughed to myself as I saw him blush. Everyone in the small group nodded or muttered a "Yes" or "Alright" then went back to talking to each other. Leaving me, the Italian, I think his name is Feliciano or something, Ludwig, Matthew and the Austrian representative to talk.

"Soo" I said awkwardly

"Yup"

"mm" came some replies.

"Oh yeah there was something I wanted to ask." Stated the posh looking Austria with dark brown hair.

"Go ahead" I replied smirking at the Austrian. He seems like a person I might want to annoy in the future.

"I'm just going to come out and say it; why are there hardly any girl representatives?" He asked honestly pushing up his small wire glasses. Purple eyes looking for answers.

Funny, that's what I wanted to know.

"I don't actually know, I haven't seen any." Ludwig confessed frowning again.

"Ohhh! Oh!" Came an excited voice from Felicano who was jumping in his seat, his curl bobbing up and down. His actions made the whole table vibrate.

"Ve, I saw a girl and she had a flag badge on to!" He cried pointing out his Italian flag on his black blazer pocket. This got us all interested.

"Who was it?"

"What flag was it?"

"Was she sexy?" Asked a voice from behind me. The voice was unmistakably Francis's. His comment making the Austrian raise a perfect eyebrow. When I turned on my feet I couldn't help but laugh when I saw Antonio and Francis accompanied with pair of girls from their previous table. Both girls were pretty cute but not as cute as Birdie. Even saying that in my head made me cringe but oh well. I noticed both girls were looking at the Austrian. Pff, he isn't that great, I don't even know his name.

"Oh we came to tell you that I think our class is gunna start soon, Hannah and Sadie are going to show us to the room." Antonio reminded us on the table cheerfully. Oh good what's the time? I haven't even eaten my pancakes. I guess the same goes for Matthew who was staring at his longingly.

"Thanks, you guys can go we will catch up in five." I motioned to the pancakes.

"Ok see you in class." The small group of four waved and then left for the door.

"You guys better hurry." Warned Ludwig. "Feliciano, Roderich and I are going to go." Ah, so that's his name, Roderich, it suited the Austrian. All three of them stood up to go before I caught Ludwig by the arm and pointed out something I noticed a while ago.

"Mr. Kirkland isn't in the class room either, look he is talking to someone over there, you don't have to go so soon."

"Oh yeah." Said Feliciano realising.

"Wait is that Alfred?" Ludwig said while squinting to get a better look at the student talking with the headmaster.

"Haha I think it is! Lol have you seen Kirkland's face, its bright red." I laughed taking a closer look at the scene.

"I wonder what Alfred's saying to him." Roderich said while in thought.

"I bet its something about being a hero but I don't really want to know the details if it makes someone go that colour." I mused taking a bite of my delicious breakfast, the maple syrup making it ten time better.

"Yeah." Said Matthew who was also eating.

"I think Im going to go anyway, I want to go early just in case we get lost." Ludwig said anyway. "Are you two going to come?" looking at the Italian and Austrian.

"Yes."

"I don't want to get lost! Bad things will happen!" moaned Feliciano looking worried.

"Well come on then." Ludwig exclaimed moving chairs out the way as he headed in the same direction Francis and Antonio took.

This left Matthew and I alone to finish the pancakes. And yes I am trying to eat while standing. I can do it expertly!

"That Feliciano is funny isn't he." I said trying to make conversation. I guess Matthew was feeling a bit awkward from last night.

"He is." said the Canadian who was almost using all of his concentration trying to appreciate the significance of maple syrup. Well that's what I thought he was doing.

Taking my last bite and savouring it in my mouth I asked.

"Do think we should go now?"

"Yeah I'm almost done" he replied while trying to shove the rest in his mouth.

"Don't choke yourself!"

"I will try not too" he smiled "Now that was some good pancake."

"It certainly was!" I agreed and waited for him to get up before walking across the now almost empty hall, our footsteps echoing.

"Eh, what was the room again?" I asked turning back as I walked.

"ummm…?" Oh god were screwed.

**A/N: Oh no, will Gilbert and Matthew arrive late? So guys I am still so sorry this was late . But I am going to try and put chapter 4 up in good time. So, stick with me on the journey of this story to the end! Please, Please review as I always want some sort of feedback because if not I feel like I failed. And I want to get better at writing! YAY. I love you guys xx ...This sentance is pointless, if you read it you are gay...SORRY! SORRY!**

**Best wishes,**

**RyuuForce**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I AM SO FUCKING SORRY! You all must hate me for not updating for around 4 bloody weeks! I haven't updated because I have been doing some serious procrastination. But I have tried to make it up to you by writing a little bit more than usual. Please try to enjoy and make sure you know i love you all so much! xx **

After around 5 minutes of running around like lunatics, Matthew and I had finally got to where we wanted. The Classroom. As we stood outside the door we saw that this part of the school was a little more modern. Other doors had metal handles rather than wooden ones and the walls were painted a light metallic blue. A huge saviour to me as the white paint had started to kill me from the inside. I had started to get the feeling we were in a mental asylum, seriously.

Beside me I could see Mathew with his delicate hands resting on his knees, breathing heavily in and out. His hair once again messed up with the little curl standing on end.

"Phew, atleast we not really late." He muttered between several breaths and fixed his uniform gently.

"Yeah." I replied and also tried to tidy up my uniform which really didn't help. After a few more seconds for Birdie to catch his breath I knocked on the door, hard. My knuckles going red.

"Im coming." Called a male voice, which sounded slightly irritated. The door swung open with a creak and reveled a peeved Mr. Kirkland. So he made it in time before us I thought to myself. " Don't worry boys you are not late. We are just sorting out were to seat everyone, come in." He continued.

As I stepped in I noted the room was not to big or small. It had a whiteboard at the front and singular desks and chairs in rows. The whole room felt pretty cold.

Looking around I saw that most of the chairs were occupied by the other representatives who were all talking to each other quietly waiting for the lesson to start. I hope this isn't going to be boring or anything I thought as I walked over to a free desk in the middle with Matthew following behind.

"Hey Gilbert. What took you so long?" Ludwig questioned who was seated behind me.

"Well me and Matthew went on a long journey of discovery to find inner peace." I replied sarcastically and heard a few giggles around the room.

"Don't be an idiot!" Ludwig exclaimed

"Kesese, we got lost." I admitted and Matthew nodded who was sitting at a seat beside me.

"Didn't you listen to were we had to go?"

"Nope"

" Ok guys I would like to start the lesson now" announced Kirkland trying to sound enthusiastic. He was now standing behind the big wood desk at the front.

"Yay!" Cried what seemed to be Alfred who was sitting as close to him as possible.

"Nice to see some people are happy about this lesson." Mr. Kirkland laughed some what awkwardly to the class. Oh god this is going to be hell.

"Anyway I want everyone to get into groups of around four to five, don't get into them yet just think who your going to go with. As this is your first class I want you to discuss in your group about some of your culture as a country. You are hen going to work individually over a couple of months to create a presentation on your country to show the rest of the class. This will help us as a school to achieve our goal of understanding cultures better." He finished finally, taking a glance at the door and frowning.

A few groans escaped some mouths after this huge speech at the prospect of having to do so much work so early.

"Effort!" I muttered pissed off.

"What was that, errm Gilbert is it?" Mr Kirkland asked looking to me, his eyebrows set in one line.

"Yeah Gilbert and nothing."

"Right ok, then lets get into the groups.

Looking around I saw some of the countries getting up and moving around the classroom and motioning other people to go with them. Watching for a while I decided to join in and pushed out of my chair making sure to make that awful scraping noise everyone hated. The sound made my whole body twitch slightly.

"Did you do that on purpose?" Someone shot at me from behind. Turning around I took in a tall brunette girl with piercing green eyes. I guess she was pretty but she had some sort of tom boy feel about her. Looking to the badge on her chest I recognised the Hungarian flag which I was pretty pleased about as I have to admit I'm really not that good at the flags. My memory isn't the best.

"Yeah, what of it?" I sneered deciding to sound as pissed as she did.

"Your annoying, you know that?" She retorted

"So?"

"Do you want a fight?"

"I don't have to listen to this!" I cried in disbelief and grew irritated by this offender.

"Do you want to come with us?" Asked a voice and I felt a pull on my sleeve. Turning I saw Matthew, Antonio and Francis waiting in a group for an answer.

"Yeah, alright" I muttered and walked away from the girl and sat down on the table with my dorm mates.

"Dorm buddies forever!" cried Antonio grinning

"Err, right!" said Francis cringing slightly

"Bloody hell! I was hoping we were going to get into different groups than this, you've all gotten into your dorm groups. Boring." Said Mr. Kirkland from the front at his desk.

Laughing at this I looked around to see the other group. Tea cups was right everyone was with their dorm mates including us. Ivan and Yao were sitting near the back and were listening to Alfred talk animatedly about America. Looking at Ivan I noticed he was still wearing his scarf over his uniform and Yao took a few wary glances towards his direction. Across the room it seemed Ludwig's group were in a little bit of chaos; Feliciano was clutching at Ludwig's arm who wore a slight frown, Kiku and Heracles were both awkwardly wearing cat ears. Wow, I wonder how that happened. The other groups included the Polish, Lithuanian, Swiss and The Liechtenstein representatives. Ah, so there are girl representatives here I noted as I saw the girl sitting next to the Swiss. I laughed when I saw the hyper hipster type Polish boy cower slightly when he saw me looking at him. I guess he doesn't like strangers.

That left Roderich, the annoying Hungarian and two other girls who looked a little like Ivan in a group. Roderich did seem a little awkward sitting with the girls but I guess that s what happens when he asks for them I thought and remembered what he said before "Why are there hardly any girl representatives?". Though it didn't seem they were dorm mates.

NOCK, NOCK!

The loud noise shook me out of the people watching and made me turn to the door which was still being assaulted. Everyone turned to Mr. Kirkland to see his reaction to this. No one could miss the paleness of his face.

" I will go see who it is." He muttered and slowly walked to the door, avoiding the eyes of the representatives. It seemed to me he already knew who it was as he turned the handle.

"ARTHUR!" came a voice as "Arthur" opened the door to reveal a small boy in a sailor uniform.

"Could I have a minute class?" Mr. Kirkland asked almost rhetorically and pushed the boy and himself out of the classroom.

"What was that about?" I murmured to Matthew who looked a little confused by the display.

"I'm not to sure." He replied softly.

"Shh I want to hear what they are saying." Francis moaned

"Can I go in now?"

"No, why aren't you in uniform Peter?"

"This is uniform."

"No it bloody well isn't !"

"It is."

"Pff, we will get you a proper set later and anyway I never had the choice to ask mother over the phone yesterday. Why are you here?"

"Well, I'm here because I wanted to join in on the representative thingy and promote Sealand as a proper Nation."

"That's not a very good reason but come on I don't want to leave the class unattended."

At that the whole class stopped straining their ears and tried to act as if they hadn't listened to the whole conversation what happened outside. I took to scribbiling on some paper with a non existent pencil. As the door swung shut everyone looked up in feign surprise at the new arrival.

"Who's that Sir?" asked Ivan somewhat darkly from the back.

"This is Peter a representative who arrived late. The school didn't know about him until late yesterday. He will be representing the micro nation Sealand." Tea cups replied awkwardly glancing at the smaller boy named Peter.

"Are you guys like related. You totally look similar, Sir are you his dad?" The Pole accused from the right of the room. Peter giggled slightly, shutting his aqua blue eyes.

"How old do you think I am?" questioned Mr. Kirkland blushing at the thought of it.

"Were brothers silly!" Peter exclaimed

"Ohhh right!" The polish laughed.

"Ok that's enough! Lets not speak of the fact again and get on with the work. Peter go work with Alfred's group." Mr. Kirkland interrupted.

"Okay, _brother._" Peter replied cheerfully and skipped his way towards Alfred.

After everyone else had settled down, I spaced out for the rest of the lesson and subconsciously stole a few glances at Matthew before I forced myself to turn away. As I don't want people starting somewhat true rumours about me liking him. God Im going to find it difficult to control myself.

pillow

After what seemed like 10 hours of Mathematics, Chemistry, and computing ( worst lessons ever!) I dragged myself back into the dorm room, which was half way across the building, and flopped onto the nearest bed which was the bottom half of the bunk

"I hate school!" I moaned into the pillow and kicked my legs in rage.

"Same!" came three other voices in agreement.

"What do you want to do? We have a few hours before curfew." Antonio asked while casually changing out of his uniform and throwing a selection of clothing in all directions. His tie hitting me directly in the head, throwing it back at him, I sat up and unbuttoned my shirt slightly.

"I don't know! What is there to do here? Have a tea break with the teachers? If that's what were doing im out!" I muttered in frustration as one of my buttons got stuck and I got the urge to rip the whole thing from my body.

"Lol Gilbert no, didn't you listen in the assembly? Kirkland said we are allowed to go off campus in the afternoons if we take a phone, notify a teacher and be back before curfew. We could look around the village and stuff."

"I must of died momentarily when he said that…yeah" I joked lightly but waited for some noob to pop up and say "Don't joke about death, its not funny, wahhhhh!" Luckily for my sanity nothing happened.

"Yes! Lets go do that, I wonder if there will be any cute girls around." Francis mused from his bed and winked.

"Oi Mattie, do you want to come too?" I asked climbing halfway up his ladder.

When I didn't receive an answer I climbed the whole of it and gawped. Matthew was curled up still in his uniform and asleep. He looked like a cute and venerable kitten. I can just imagine him wearing a pair of cat ears. Maybe I should ask Kiku for a pair and secretly put them on him. Smiling at the thought I turned to face Antonio and Francis.

"Umm guys, Matthew is asleep. Should I wake him?" I whispered while trying to balance on one step, making me do some sort of ballet pose.

"Yeah, we shouldn't leave and let him sleep because he will get worried if he wakes up and sees we are gone." Antonio said wisely.

"Good point."

"No! I think we should leave him so I can silently sneak up on him and fuc-"

"Don't even say it!" I growled and glared at Francis who chuckled. "Im going to do what Antonio suggested."

As I faced Matthew again I suddenly got reminded that he was in fact in my bed, the top bunk and that when Francis woke me before he ended up on the floor in pain, great. I then carefully stretched out my pale arm and gently poked his shoulder. "Hey Mattie wake up!" His whole body stirred and he opened one eye cutely and then the other and blinked.

"Oh god did I fall asleep?"

"Haha yeah, we wanted to wake you because we are gunna go out to the village and look around, do you want to come?"

"Yeah, sure I will just get changed." Matthew replied quietly and followed me down the ladder.

"Oh, guys I will take my phone." Antonio stated while going to find it.

"Oh, guys I will take my hot body." Francis laughed mimicking Antonio while changing a few words.

This made me laugh a lot and Antonio looked a bit pissed but shook it off.

"Alright lets go tell a teacher or something." I said once we were all changed.

"No, I don't want to do it!"

"You knock!"

"No, you knock"

"I don't wanna!"

"Oh god I will knock" I cried after hearing the same thing over again as we stood outside of the staff room with Antonio and Francis arguing over who was going to knock and tell. Matthew was to shy to knock so I had to take it into my own hands, again!

BANG BANG!

"Im coming, Im coming!" exclaimed a hoarse voice. The door swung open quickly and Mattie flinched. The door reviled an angry and old looking Mrs James. It had also reviled the rest of the teachers who were sat on several chairs with cups of tea and paper work in their hands who had all turned to see what was the ruckus.

"Gilbert, what is it that you want?" she questioned glaring at me

"We just wanted to say we are going to the village for a bit, is that alright." I glared back

"I suppose but make sure you don't humiliate the school by irritating anyone or doing something stupid."

"Thanks." Antonio and Francis said as I shut the door on her face.

It took us at least 10 minutes to properly get away from the school and into the small pretty village. It seemed we were bang in the middle of it as there was a small water fountain of a little boy with water spraying out of its hand. As we had got towards it from a strange angle it kind of looked like he was peeing into a bowl.

"So were do you want to go now?" I asked getting bored of the peeing kid

"Umm, well there is an old fashioned sweet shop around the corner." Francis suggested

"Really, how did you know?" Antonio said

"Some girls told me at lunch."

"Oh right."

"Lets go get some awesome sweets (or candy if you so wish, Im speaking British here) I feel deprived of them!" I cried as I do have a soft spot for sweet things, especially cake at that.

"Okay." Matthew agreed.

As we turned the corner we saw a long parade of shops and stores. We looked in every window and spotted Alfred's and Ludwig's dorms in the hat shop trying on crazy styles.

"Kesese, Ludwig is stupid." I laughed when seeing him put on soldier cap.

"Oh look, there it is." Matthew pointed out looking excited. The small shop had a big white sign on it with the words Mrs Smith's old sweet shop in bright colours.

Spotting it we ran to the door and pulled it open and heard a small ding to signify we were there.

"Hello dears." Said a little old lady who was filling up jars of chocolate buttons at the back of the shop, I guess that was Mrs Smith then.

She was wearing a beaded necklace which looked like liquorice allsorts "Is there anything specific I can help you find?" She continued

"No thank you, we are just looking around at the moment." Francis said oddly sweetly. Looking around I saw jars and jars of assorted sweets. I wish I had brought more money with me so I could buy the whole shop. As I scanned the room my attention was drawn by the jar of jelly beans.

"Oh my god jelly beans!"

Mrs Smith laughed "Yes, Jelly beans have always been popular."

Taking out my wallet and counting my money I saw that I had brought around five pounds. Probably enough to buy the whole jar! Searching for and finding a bag, I filled it up 3 quarters of the way. Grinning, I lifted the bag up and felt how heavy it was. Yes this should last me a few weeks. When I was about to walk over to the counter to pay I noticed Francis was over by the powdered bon-bons and was filling the bag with every flavour and colour. Matthew and Antonio were both over by the fudge and toffee jars, deciding on chocolate and vanilla fudge. Smiling a little I put the bag on the counter and waited for Mrs Smith to come over to the counter and weigh it.

"My God! Look at all these jelly beans" She laughed when finishing weighing it.

"That shall be £3.50 please." Counting out the correct amount I handed it over and waited for the others to finish filling and paying. Once everyone was done and were clutching bags of sweets we left the shop with and ding and a goodbye. When Matthew paid I had to help him figure out the amount as he had had no practise with pounds and pennies which I had found kind of cute.

"Okay were do you want to go now?" I asked

"Well I wanted to buy some envelopes." Matthew replied

"Lets find a news agents then, I need some pens and pencils as I have already seemed to have lost the ones I brought with me." I remembered. "Are you guys coming?"

"Nah, I want to look for girls." Francis moaned.

"Then I will go with him because I don't want to find out later he is in prison for sexual harassment." Antonio joked laughing.

"Haha okay, lets meet back at the fountain in an hour then." And walked away from Antonio and Francis hunting for the news agents. Matthew followed me and we walked side by side getting into small conversations about what we had brought.

After two minutes of walking I started to feel droplets of water on my skin and now my white hair had started to get damp.

"I should of brought an umbrella with me." Matthew moaned drying his glasses on his hoodie.

"Yeah."

After another few minutes of walking in the rain we were soaked and I had started to hear heavy footsteps behind us but I didn't bother to look behind when…

"Hey, Snowflake! Come here." I flinched when I heard the drunken voices of a group of men in their 20's,as I knew they were talking to me. Their snowflake comment had seriously pissed me off and I decided to face these bastards head on.

"Don't you fucking dare call me that!"

**A/N: Lol sorry for the cliff hanger and sorry for not writing fluff once again! but i can give you a really true promise for it in the next chapter. Half way through writing this I put by accident "Should I wake hime?" which made me laugh because it means "Should I wake princess?" and it was referring to Mattie! XD. Okay, I will make sure to try and update as soon as possible but please don't get upset if it takes longer than you wanted. Review because I always love seeing in my inbox: "_ has reviewed your story" (or whatever it says) Oh and one last thing is that I need some help. I have decided on making the school (in the story, durr) have a Christmas party/ event and I need YOU to come up with an idea on what you want to see. eg: a Christmas fancy dress party, a masquerade ball etc. If you think of one tell me in a review or something telling me what you want to see and why, I will choose the best one, write it into the story and mention you in the next chapter. Sounds fun? so do it! Please, pretty please!**

**^ die large A/N! **

**loads and loads of love and of course Best Wishes,**

**RyuuForce xx**


End file.
